I Tried, Remus Lupin
by S.J. More
Summary: The song, I tried by Bone ThugsNHarmony feat. Akon made me think about Remus Lupin.


* * *

**MY EDITED COPY OF I TRIED** (Bone Thugs-N-Harmony feat. Akon), which is for Remus Lupin as I'm sure anyone who has heard this song, must agree, unless you know someone personally. **Disclaimer - 'I Tried' is original created by Bone Thugs-N-Harmony feat. Akon, I am not making any money off this.**

* * *

My editing is not the best but I like it. Feel free to make your own; the idea should be shared, as I know mine won't be the last to be made about this song.

* * *

**Intro**  
You know nothing come easy, you gotta try real real hard,  
I tried hard...but I guess I  
gotta try harder. 

**Chorus**  
I try so hard can't seem to get away from misery  
man I try so hard  
will always be a victim of these feats  
it ain't my fault cause I...  
tried to get away but the trouble follows me  
and still I try so hard  
hoping one day someone will come and fix me  
but until then, I'll be posted up right here hell of a full moon  
but until then...  
I'll be posted up right here with my own show of fury

**Verse 1  
**First let me explain that I'm just a were-man  
and I'm connected to the darkside, so I'm having a hard  
time staying on track man my mind be  
racing, and I don't even know what I'm chasin' yet  
I been in and out of jobs to an extent, I'm  
starting to see thats it's me where the complications at,  
but I'm laying back praying that,  
you can't have piece of mind with me, I thought I was right  
but really I'm wrong, in the end  
I was to blind to see, I was in the fast lane chasin' my scene,  
and then it seem when my  
friends and family came to close they just made me crazy lately, lately,  
lately I been so jaded  
trying to erase it but I cant, cause the drama becomes the threat which is so great  
and I been in so many  
collisions from my disease that is slowly taking over

**Chorus  
**I try so hard can't seem to get away from misery  
man I try so hard  
will always be a victim of these feats  
it ain't my fault cause I...  
tried to get away but the trouble follows me  
and still I try so hard  
hoping one day someone will come and fix me  
but until then, I'll be posted up right here hell of a full moon  
but until then...  
I'll be posted up right here with my own show of fury

**Verse 2  
**It's like I'm taking 5 steps forward and 10 steps back,  
trying to get ahead of the sane,  
but I can't seem to get it on track, and I keep running  
away from the ones that say they  
love me the most how could I create the distance when  
it's suppose to be close and uh, I  
just don't know but I be out here fighting demons and,  
it's like a curse that I can't shake  
this part of London and lord, would you help me?  
and stop this pain I keep inflicting on  
me an my family scaring, biting, terrorizing, and shielding  
scrambling and losing sight of what I'm  
suppose to be handling, it's hard to manage cause  
everyday's a challenge and man I'm slipping  
can't lose my balance I'm trying not to panic

**Chorus  
**I try so hard can't seem to get away from misery  
man I try so hard  
will always be a victim of these feats  
it ain't my fault cause I...  
tried to get away but the trouble follows me  
and still I try so hard  
hoping one day someone will come and fix me  
but until then, I'll be posted up right here hell of a full moon  
but until then...  
I'll be posted up right here with my own show of fury

**Verse 3  
**I see thangs won't change I'm stuck in with the moon as soon as  
I get out it keeps pulling me  
back maybe got me doin' dirty dirt so used to this curse of the  
wolf that I don't understand  
how 9 to 5 work studied under the ground, others know what  
I mean others being in force  
I'm trying to make that major league so we never leave never,  
til' the sun came up gotta get it  
nope no leaving no rush today with the sanes they play gotta go hard  
to get what u put in if you fall  
off then it's all on you gotta watch what you sign to try so  
hard but I won't play the fool

**Chorus  
**I try so hard can't seem to get away from misery  
man I try so hard  
will always be a victim of these feats  
it ain't my fault cause I...  
tried to get away but the trouble follows me  
and still I try so hard  
hoping one day someone will come and fix me  
but until then, I'll be posted up right here hell of a full moon  
but until then...  
I'll be posted up right here with my own show of fury


End file.
